17an At SMA Tsubasa Chronicle!
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Inilah 17-an di SMA Tsubasa Chronicle! Tapi... 17-annya dipake buat memperebutkan seorang cewek lho! Penasaran? RnR?


Yuhuuuu~  
Salam kenal semua, namaku Revantio Van Cario. Biasa dipanggil Vins~ 8DD  
Ini fict pertama Vins di fandom ini, lho. Hope you enjoy this! :DDD  
Oh iya, maaf banget kalo banyak typo ya... ;_;

.

.

.

.

.

**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE (c) CLAMP**

**THIS FICT (c) REVANTIO VAN CARIO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**17-an At SMA Tsubasa Chronicle**

_/Sekolah apaan tuh? Kenapa gua harus tau 17-annya kayak apa?/_

_/Udah, baca aja napa!/_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alkisaaah, di sebuah SMA bernama Tsubasa Chronicle High School, terdapat sepasang anak kembar yang tadinya selalu bersama. Nama mereka adalah Shaoran dan Syaoran. Sekali lagi, TADINYA selalu bersama.

Sang kakak, Shaoran, adalah ketua OSIS kece dan murid teladan paling terkenal di sekolah. Shaoran berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Sedangkan Sang adik, Syaoran, justru kebalikannya. Sang adik terkenal sebagai pemimpin Geng Berandal yang selalu tawuran dan ngajak ribut dengan sekolah lain. Sang adik memiliki mata kanan berwarna coklat dan mata kiri berwarna biru.

.

.

.

"WOI! STOP!" Shaoran memanggil adiknya yang sudah jalan di depannya sambil berlari. Shaoran berpakaian seragam SMA. Rapih.

"APAAN SEH?" Tanya Syaoran dengan kesal. Nah, Syaoran kebalikannya. Seragam dikeluarin, ga pak dasi, pokoknya ga rapih!

"Apaan nih...?" Tanya Shaoran sambil memegang rambut adiknya.

"Itu gel!" Jawabnya sambil menepis tangan Shaoran.

"Duh.." Shaoran menghela nafas panjang. "SYAORAN! UDAH DIBILANG BERAPA KALI SIH, PAKE PAKEAN TUH NYANG BENER DIKIT NAPA! BERANTAKAN GINI! SABUKNYA MANA?! DASINYA MANA?!" Pekik Shaoran tersebut sambil menarik celana Syaoran dan ngomel – ngomel kayak emak – emak yang ga bsa beli daging buat bikin rendang(?).

"MANA KAOS KAKINYA?!" Tanya anak itu lagi sambil menendang mata kaki Syaoran.

"LO BAWA APAAN DI TAS LO, HAH?!" Lanjutnya sambil menarik tas yang dipegang Syaoran dan mendapati tas itu kosong. "LO TUH NIAT SEKOLAH GA SIH?!"

"GA." Jawab Syaoran cuek bebek. "LO TUH BERISIK BANGET YE! SUKA – SUKA GUE DONG MAU DANDAN KAYAK APA!"

"SADAR DONG! LO TUH UDAH SERING BERANTEM! BERHENTI DONG!"

"KALO GUA BILANG GA MAU GIMANA?!"

"Gua bakal maksa elo."

"OH? ELO NGAJAK RIBUT?! HAYO SINI!" Syaoran menarik – narik lengan bajunya sampai setinggi bahu.

"OKE! SIAPA TAK—"

.

Pertarungan sengit antara mereka berdua terhenti ketika kuping mereka dijewer oleh seseorang.

.

"Kalian berantem lagi?" Tanya orang itu sambil menarik – narik kuping 2 anak tersebut.

"AWWWWW! LEPASIN!" Pekik Syaoran

"Ittaiyo... Kurogane-Senpai..." Ujar Shaoran pasrah.

"Waaah~" Seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru mendekati Shaoran dan Syaoran yang lagi dijewer oleh Kurogane sambil nari hula – hula(?). "Kuro-tan~ Syaoran-kun betantem lagi~?" Tanya dia dengan logat 'bahagia'.

"FAI! GUE BUKAN KURO-TAN! TAPI KUROGANE!" Pekik Kurogane dengan kesal "Iya, kapan damainya coba?" Lanjutnya.

"**DAMAI?! SAMA DIA?! HELL NOO!" **

Jawab Shaoran dan Syaoran bersamaan sambil nunjuk satu sama lain.

"JANGAN NIRU GUE, NYING!" Pekik Syaoran

"ELO KAN YANG NIRU GUE? NGAKU LO!"

"ENAK AJA! OGAH GUE NIRU LO!"

**.**

"**ADAAAAAAUUWWWWW!"**

**.**

Kurogane menjewer dan menarik kuping mereka semakin keras.

"Fuu~ Kuro-puu kalau lagi marah serem ya~" Ujar Fai sambil bersiul – siul.

Kuroganepun menyeret mereka berdua masuk sekolah, diikuti Fai dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

**#At Syaoran's Class#**

Syaoran tampak menguap dari bangkunya di belakang, dia lelah mendengarkan Bu Yuuko di pelajaran IPS. Ia bergumam dan mendecak kesal mengingat ulah kembarannya tadi pagi, lalu ia menguap lagi, dan Syaoranpun tertidur.

.

_~In Syaoran's dream~_

Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan berlumuran darah. Syaoran berjalan sempoyongan mencari tempat yang aman untuk beristirahat. Hujan yang turun rasanya membuat lukanya semakin perih.

Tidak kuat berjalan lebih jauh, Syaoran terjatuh.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti.

.

"Hei.."

Suara itu begitu lembut.

"Hei... Bangunlah"

Suara itu kembali memanggil. Syaoran merasa seseorang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Merasa penasaran, Syaoran membuka matanya.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pendek, berwarna coklat terang dengan mata emerald yang indah menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis.

Tiba – tiba waktu seolah berjalan lambat bagi Syaoran, rambut gadis itu tertiup angin (dari kipas angin Author) dengan lembut. Kelopak bunga beterbangan dimana – mana. Lengkap sudah dengan _Back-Sound_ kayak gini:

_Ada bidadariiii~_

_Jatuh dari suuurgaaa~_

_Dihadapankuuu~_

_Yeeeei yeeeeeii~_

Syaoran melihat senyuman gadis itu dengan kaget dan nge-blush. Dia segera duduk.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Gadis itu.

"Kurasa begitu.." Syaoran berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi rasa sakit menyerang kakinya, menghambatnya untuk berdiri.

"Lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" Ujar Gadis itu. Dia segera mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati satu – persatu.

"Aku kaget sekali saat menemukanmu disini. Lukamu banyak sekali lho." Ujar gadis itu sambil memabalut kaki Syaoran yang terluka

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Syaoran heran.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Sakura" Jawabnya. "Kau.. Syaoran, kan?" Lanjutnya sambil menempelkan plester di wajah Syaoran yang terluka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Syaoran

"Tidak ada yang tidak tahu soal kau" Jawabnya dengan santai. "Nah, sekarang sudah semua! Lebih baik kau pulang, supaya lukamu cepat sembuh" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~ End of Syaoran's dream~_

Syaoran membuka matanya, dan kaget mendapati seorangg wanita berambuut panjang berkacak pinggang.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Syaoran?" Tanya Bu Yuuko dengan sinis

"Ehehehehe... Nyenyak buu! Yahuud!" Jawab Syaoran sambil cengengesan.

"Berarti kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan ibu?" Tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada sinis.

"Ehehehehe..." Syaoran cuma bisa cengengesan

.

.

.

.

.

**#At Shaoran's class, sewaktu pulang sekolah#**

"Etto.. Shaoran.." Sakura mendekati Shaoran dengan gugup.

"Ng? Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Shaoran yang lagi masukin buku – bukunya ke tas.

"Aku.. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Pak Ashura tadi, kau bisa mengajariku?" Tanya Sakura malu – malu.

Shaoran tersenyum melihat temannya tersebut. "Tentu saja" Jawabnya. "Yang mana?"

"Yang ini.. Rumus ini.." Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah rumus.

"Oh itu. Kalau ini berarti—"

.

Shaoran terhenti ketika melihat kembarannya, Syaoran, berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

.

"Eh.. Syaoran" Ujar Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Syaoran. Syaoran mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Dia memasuki kelas yang hampir kosong tersebut.

"Sakura.. Apa kau bisa keluar sebentar?" Tanya Shaoran kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ada hal pribadi yang harus kubicarakan dengan adikku" Jawab Shaoran dengan tetap tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk dan dia keluar kelas.

"Nah, lo mau apa?" Tanya Shaoran yang langsung jadi sarkastik sambil melihat Syaoran.

"Gua ga terima."

"Maksud lo?"

"Jangan deket – deket sama Sakura!"

"Kenapa? Lo.. suka sama dia?"

"Itu bukan urusan lo." Jawab Syaoran. "Pokoknya jangan deket – deket sama dia!"

"Gua ga bisa" Ujar Shaoran cuek "Gua suka sama dia. Gua ga bisa ngelepas dia gitu aja."

.

"Kalo gitu kalian berkompetisi aja!" Pekik Fai yang muncul dari jendela kelas sambil tersenyum.

"**ELO?"** Tanya Syaoran

"**FAI-SENPAI?"** Tanya Shaoran heran "Senpai... ngapain?"

"Gue? Lagi nguping sama Kuro-pipiii~" Ujar Fai sambil nunjuk Kurogane yang lagi ngumpet sambil _sweatdrop_ di sebelahnya

"**AH ELO! KAN JADI KETAHUAN!"** Pekik Kurogane sambil njitak Fai.

"Awwww! Kuro-pon~ Sakiit~"

"Hn... Tadi Fai-Senpai bilang apa?" Tanya Shaoran

"Gue bilang, kalian berkompetisi aja! Kompetisi!"

"Maksud?" Tanya Syaoran sarkastik

"Gini deh, besok kan 17 agustus, nah pasti ada banyak lomba di sekolah, kalian ikut aja semuanya! Siapa yang menangin lomba lebih banyak, dia yang berhak nembak Sakura-chan duluan!" Jawab Fai.

Kurogane cengok ngeliat Fai. TUMBEEEN. Otaknya jalan.

Shaoran dan Syaoran saling tatap.

'Liat aja, Sakura pasti jatoh ke tangan gue!' Ujar Syaoran

'Gue bakal bikin lo berlutut di depan gue dan Sakura!' Batin Shaoran.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Esoknya at lapangan sekolah#**

"Yak! Inilah event untuk menyambut kemerdekaan negara kita tercinta!" Ujar Primera, selaku MC acara kali ini. Tepuk tangan riuh dimana - mana

"Hari ini tentunya akan ada banyak lomba yang seru dan berhadiah!" Lanjut Primera.

"Lomba kali ini akan dinilai oleh Bu Yuuko, Pak Fei Wang, dan Pak Ashura!" Pekik Primera sambil menunjuk meja para juri. "Baiklah, saya tidak akan banyak bicara, kita masuk ke perlombaan pertama yaitu balap karung!"

.

Terlihat Xing Huo sedang menyiapkan 4 karung.

.

"Nah, apa ada yang berminat?" Tanya Primera.

Shaoran dan Syaoran langsung maju. Diikuti dengan Watanuki dan Subaru.

"Wow! Sang ketua OSIS dan Sang Berandal ikutan! Langka nih!" Pekik seorang murid berponi _spike_ yang diketahui bernama Shogo denngan sangat _excited._

"Bener banget tuh" Jawab Kamui dengan tampang datar.

.

"Baiklah! Kalian sudah memakai karung masing – masing?"

4 anak tersebut mengangguk.

"Peraturannya sederhana. Kalian pakai karung itu dan kalian harus bisa pergi ke garis finish di depan sana" Primera menunjuk garis finish. "Entah dengan lompat atau lari, atau jalan, pokoknya WAJIB pake karung itu. Mengerti?"

Sekali lagi, 4 anak tersebut mengangguk.

"Siap... MULAI!"

**.**

**5 lompatan pertama Shaoran dan Syaoran memimpin**

**10 lompatan Subaru memimpin**

**.**

**Disinilah mala petaka terjadi...**

**.**

**JDUKK!**

.

"**EH...?"**

**.**

Sayangnya setelah itu Shaoran sang ketua OSIS kece kesandung batu dan dengan ga elitnya dia **menggelinding kayak galon aer. **

Seketika murid – murid Tsubasa Chronicle High School menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi, ada yang ngakak, _speechless_, nahan ketawa, _sweatdrop_, dll.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Shaoran hanya bisa teriak pasrah. Soalnya tempat dia ngegelinding itu turunan! Jadi ngegelindingnya cepet banget!

"**BUAHAHAHAHAHA! GALON AER!"** Pekik Syaoran sambil nunjuk Shaoran yang ngegelinding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JDUKK!**

**.**

"**HA...?"**

**.**

Baru juga Syaoran asik ngetawain kembarannya tersebut, Syaoran ikutan jatoh gara – gara kesandung batu, dan **ikutan menggelinding. **

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Subaru yang melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa **menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dan menggelinding mengikuti Syaoran dan Shaoran**.

"**KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SERU YAAAA!" **Pekik Subaru bahagia. Kamui hanya bisa speechless melihat hal tersebut.

Murid – murid SMA Tsubasa Chronicle menunjukkan wajah seperti mengatakan **'DASAR-ANAK-SINTING'**.

Jadilah, Watanuki keluar menjadi juaranya.

.

"Pffttt Huhuhu.. Hngg... Watanuki bagaimana perasaanmu bisa memenangkan lomba ini?" Ujar Primera yang baru sadar dari ngakaknya.

"Makasih buat hadiahnya, sesungguhnya gue ga bakal bisa menang kalo mereka ga mengalami kecelakaan..." Ujar Watanuki sambil ngelirik Syaoran, Shaoran, dan Subaru yang lagi tepar.

.

.

"Syaoran-kun semangat! Shaoran juga jangan mau kalah!" Pekik Sakura dari pinggir lapangan sambil dadah – dadahan. Mendengar hal tersebut, Shaoran dan Syaoran langsung berdiri.

.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjut ke lomba selanjutnya!" Pekik Primera dengan semangat. Tepuk tangan kembali riuh terdengar dimana – mana.

"Lomba selanjutnya adalah **memasukkan paku ke dalam botol**! Nah, apa ada yang berniat?" Tanya Primera sambil menerawang ke arah penonton.

Kali ini Shaoran dan Syaoran kembali maju, mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan benci. Seolah – olah ada petir menyambar diantara mereka.

"Kuro-pooon~ Ikuut yuuk~" Ujar Fai sambil menarik – narik Kurogane masuk ke tengah lapangan.

"EH! EH!" Kurogane berusaha menolak tapi ahirnya dia ketarik juga masuk ke tengah lapangan.

"Hm, baiklah! Peraturan dalam lomba ini sangatlah sederhana! Para peserta akan diberi paku yang digantung pada seutas tali rapia. Tali rapia tersebut akan diikatkan ke pinggang peserta dengan posisi paku menggantung di belakang peserta. Lalu, peserta akan berusaha memasukkan paku yang bergantung itu ke dalam botol yang ada di belakang mereka! Tapiii, tidak boleh dipegang! Siapa yang lebih dulu memasukkan pakunya ke dalam botol, dia yang menang!" Ujar Primera.

Xing Huo mulai mengikat tali rapia ke pinggang para pemain (Shaoran, Syaoran, Kurogane, dan Fai).

.

.

"Rekan Xing Huo, apa sudah siap semua?" Tanya Primera.

"Siap!" Jawab Xing Huo yang segera lari kelua arena.

.

"Bersedia... Siap,,,, MULAI!" Primera memberi aba – aba. Dengan segera Fai, Kurogane, Shaoran, dan Syaoran pasang kuda – kuda atau bahasa gaulnya, **ngangkang**.

"MASUK GA LO?!" Pekik Kurogane kesel gara – gara pakunya ga mau masuk ke botol.

"Kuro-rin kalo mau berhasil harus sabaaar~"Ujar Fai sambil cekikikan ngeliat Kurogane.

"Err... Konsentrasi..." Ujar Shaoran serius sambil berusaha membuat pakunya bisa masuk ke botol.

Sedangkan Syaoran...  
Posisinya menghawatirkan, bung! Dia udah ngangkang, tapi ga bergerak! Gerakannya kaku gitu! Kayak membatu!

"Agghhh..." Syaoran mengeluh

"Syaoran-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Fai heran.

"Arrrrgh..." Syaoran tidak menjawab. Keringatnya mengucur dengan deras. Fai Cuma bisa cengok, dan dia melanjutnya ngangkangnya untuk memasukkan paku ke dalam botol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**CUKUP! PANTAT GUE KERAAAAAAMMM! AAAAAGGGGHH!"**

**.**

**.**

Itu.. Syaoran. Ternyata dia diem dan ga bisa bergerak gara – gara pantatnya keram. Euh, GA ELIT!

.

**Hening.**

**.**

"**MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Tawa Shaoran, Kurogane, dan anak – anak SMA Tsubasa Chronicle lainnya menggelegar.

"**AGH! SIALAN LOO!"** Pekik Syaoran kesal. Lalu dia menyundul pinggang Shaoran dengan kepalanya.

"**AAAAAAAH! PINGGANG GUEEEEEEE!"** Shaoran yang kesakitan tersebut memegang pinggangnya dan dia jatoh, menimpa Kurogane yang ada di sebelahnya dan menarik celana Kurogane sehingga kolornya Kurogane keliatan.

.

.

"**ANJRIT! PORNO WOI PORNO!"**

"**JANGAN DILIAT! DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SERANGAN JANTUNG, KANKER, KEHAMILAN, MANDUL!"**

"**Buset... Lu kira iklan rokok?"**

"**AAAH! MATA GUE! MATA GUEEEE!"**

"**SELAMATKAN MATA KALIAAAAAN!"**

"**SAKURAAAA! TOMOYOOOO! TUTUP MATA BURUAAAAAAN!**

"**SEISHIROU! FOTO TUH KUROGANE!"**

"**Ogah ah.. Ntar puasa gua batal lagi..."**

"**KUROGANE! LO DEMEN AMAT SIH JADI BINTANG PORNO?!"**

"**KUROGANE! CEPETAN PAKE CELANA!"**

"**KUROGANE GA BISA PAKE CELANAAA! MUAHAHAHAHA!"**

"**EH DEMIAPA?! GYAHAHAHAHA! SINI KAKAK PAKEIN! MUAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**.**

Kira – kira begitulah komentar anak – anak SMA Tsubasa Chronicle saat melihat hal tersebut.

.

.

"**LO NGAPAIN SIH, BOCAH?! HA?!"** Kurogane yang tertimpah Shaoran itupun ikutan jatoh dan buru – buru narik celananya.

"**YOSH! MASUUUUK~~ WEDIRIT! WEDIRIT! HURAY!"** Pekik Fai yang berhasil masukin pakunya ke dalem botol dan dia joget – joget ala **Daro The Explorer.**

"Kuro-mon ma—" Fai menoleh ke arah Kurogane dan mendapati kalau Kurogane lagi jatoh bareng dengan Shaoran dan Syaoran cuma bisa cengok.

"**YAK! FAI JUARANYAAAAA!"** Pekik Primera sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Fai seperti mengangkat tangan juara tinju kelas kelurahan. Tepuk tangan riuh dimana – mana.

**.**

"**YAK FAI MAU NGUCAPIN MAKASIH BAGI KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH DUKUNG FAI! TERUS DUKUNG FAI YA! CARANYA, KETIK FAI IMOEDH KIRIM KE 14-0-45! AI LUP YU! NO SEMOKING! MUACH MUACH!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Si Fai kenapa?" Tanya Fuuma ke Kamui.

"Mana gua tau. Obatnya abis kali" Jawab Kamui sambil joget – joget 'gak-gak-gakuat'(?)

.

"Aww... Syaoran, ngapain sih lo pake nyundul pinggang gue?" Pekik Shaoran ke arah kembarannya.

"Suka – suka gue dong!"

"Ya ga bisa gitu dong! Masa gara – gara gua ketawa terus lu nyundul gue?"

"SUKA – SUKA GUEEE!"

"OH? GITU? LO NGAJAK RIBUT?"

"HAYO! MAJU—"

.

Kuping mereka kembali dijewer oleh Kurogane.

.

"Senpaiii..." Shaoran pasrah

"**YANG HARUSNYA MARAH ITU GUE! KALIAN TUH YA, BERANTEM TERUS!"**

"LEPASIN!" Syaoran memberontak.

"Kuro-pon ga bisa pake celana ya~? Muahahahaha sini kakak pakeiiin~~" Ujar Fai dengan logat om – om mesum sambil ngakak nginget – nginget kejadian tadi.

"FAAAAAAAI!" Kurogane langsung ngejar Fai dan mengabaikan Syaoran dan Shaoran.

"Muahahahaha~!" Fai lari – lari menghindari dari Kurogane.

.

.

"**HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Primera ngakak sampe kedengeran satu sekolah.

"**WOI MIKNYA UDAH NYALA OI!"** Shogo mengingatkan Primera.

"Ups.. Hehehe... Baiklah, kita lanjut ke lomba selanjutnya, yaitu lomba bakiak!"

.

"Heee.. Ga ada lomba makan kerupuk ya?" Tanya Subaru dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Ya nggalah! Kan lagi puasa!" Jawab Fuuma.

.

"Lomba ini terdiri dari 2 tim, masing – masing tim berisi 4 orang. Abis itu ya lomba make bakiak sampe garis finish! Yang duluah yang menang!"

Syaoran dan Shaoran segera ngacir buat nyari anggota timnya.

.

.

"Oke! Kedua tim udah siap?" Tanya Primera.

Tim Syaoran terdiri dari: Syaoran, Kamui, Shogo, dan Kurogane. Sedangkan tim Shaoran terdiri dari: Shaoran, Subaru, Fai, dan Fuuma.

Kedua tim itupun mengangguk. Mereka sudah memakai bakiak mereka. Susah juga sih buat jaga keseimbangan. Buktinya, tim Syaoran sering jatoh (Belom juga mulai, udah jatoh duluan. Ckckckck.)

"Bersedia... Siap... Mulai!"

.

"**SATU, DUA! SATU, DUA! SATU, DUA!"** Tim Shaoran berhasil melaju dengan sukses. Kompak, broo.

Sedangkan tim Syaoran..

**.**

"**KANAN DULU WOEEEE!"**

"**GUA KIDAL! KIRI DULU NAPA!"**

"**APA?! MANA KADALNYA?!"**

"**YANG KOMPAK DONG!"**

"**JANGAN NYURUH – NYURUH!"**

"**AAAAGH SETOP WOI SETOP!"**

**.**

Ahirnya tim Syaoran yang kacau tersebut tumbang. Shogo yang paling belakang nimpa kamui di depannya. Kamui nimpa Kurogane di depannya, dan Kurogane nimpa Syaoran selaku yang paling depan.

Jadilah mereka jatoh timpuk – timpukan kayak domino dan tim Shaoran keluar menjadi juaranya.

"Yak, selamat untuk tim Shaoran karena telah memenangkan lomba ini!" Ujar Primera sambil menjabat tangan Shaoran.

"**YEEEEE! KITA MENANG!"** Pekik Subaru dan Fai berbarengan.

"Hohoho, sesuatuuuu bangeeetss!" Ujar Fuuma sambil nangis bombay

.

"Kita lanjut ke lomba selanjutnya! Yaitu tarik tambang!" Pekik Primera.

Terlihat Xing Huo dan Masayoshi meyiapkan sebuah tali tambang yang panjang dan besar.

"Peraturannya sama seperti lomba sebelumnya. Disini, pemain akan saling menarik tambang dari posisi awal mereka. Tim yang berhasil membuat tim lawan melewati garis batas, dia yang menang!" Lanjut Primera

.

"KITA HARUS MENANG! KITA GA BOLEH KALAH DARI MEREKA!" Pekik Syaoran ke timnya.

"**YEAAAAAAAH!"**

"Kawan – kawan, kita ga boleh menyerah! Mungkin dalam kekuatan mereka agak unggul dari kita, tapi kalau kita mau usaha, kita pasti bisa menang!" Ujar Shaoran ke timnya

"**YOSH!"**

**.**

Kedua tim bersiap di posisi, di belakang garis putih, masing – masing anggota tim megang tambangnya.

.

"Bersedia... Siap... MULAI!"

Syaoran dan timnya mulai menarik sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Shaoran dan timnyaberusaha menahan sekuat tenaga supaya yambang yang mereka tarik ga kebawa sama mereka dan merekanya juga ga melewati garis batas.

.

"**TARIIIIIIIIK!"**

"**TAHAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

"**TARIIIIIIK!"**

"**WOEEEE, GUA KESERET!"**

"**TAHAN DULU, TAHAN!"**

"**WUADAAAAAAWW! SUBARU! JANGAN NGINJEK KAKI GUEEEE!"**

"**TAHAN SEMUANYAAAAA!"**

"**PENGEN BOKEEEEEER!"**

"**TERUS? GUA HARUS BILANG 'WAW' GITU?"**

**.**

"Fuu... Gua capek..." Ujar Fai sambil niup – niup tangannya yang merah – merah. Ha? Berarti, tambangnya dia lepas, dong?

"FAI, CEPETAN PEGANG TAMBANGNYA!" Pekik Fuuma panik.

"Bentaar, tangan gua kapalan nih..."

"Aaaah! Sakit perut! Gua ke toilet dulu ya, Sha!" Pekik Subaru sambil berlari meninggalkan Shaoran.

"EH EH EH!"

"**KAWAN – KAWAN! TARIIIIIIK!"**

**.**

**.**

**BRUUK!**

**.**

**.**

Shaoran dan Fuumapun terjaatuh karena ga kuat nahan tarikan Syaoran dkk.

"TIM SYAORAN MENAAAAANG!" Pekik Primera.

Tepuk tangan riuh dimana – mana.

"**YEYEYE LALALALA! YEYEYE LALALALA!"** Pekik Tim Syaoran sambil joget – joget.

Sip, skor Syaoran vs Shaoran : 1 vs 1

.

.

Setelah itu, lomba terus berlanjut. Seperti lomba naik egrang, dan lomba membawa kelereng pake sendok. Selama itu juga skor anak kembar ini terus meningkat. Skor saat ini, Shaoran vs Syaoran : 3 vs 3.

"Wah wah wah... Sepertinya pemenang ada dua!" Pekik Primera. "Tapi sayang sekali, hadiah utama hanya untuk satu orang! Apa kalian ingin menyarankan satu lomba lagi?"

"**GOMBAL AJA! GOMBAAAAALL!**" Pekik Seshirou tiba – tiba dan angsung dibekep sama Fuuma.

"Ho? Gombal Bagus juga! Kalian mau gombalin siapa?" Tanya Primera ke arah Syaoran dan Shaoran.

"SAKURA!"

.

.

"Yak Sakura, kau hanya perlu duduk disana, dan menunggu mereka menggombalimu" Ujar Primera sambil menunjuk Shaoran dan Syaoran. Sakura mengangguk. "Shaoran first!"

Shaoran maju, dan berlutut di depan Sakura. Sakura nge-blush.

"Kamu... Berhasil mengalihkan duniaku"

**.**

**KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK**

**.**

Shaoran nge-blush, dan dengan malu – malu dan gugup dia bilang "Maaf Minna, aku ga bisa gombal"

.

"**SHAORAAAAAAN! KAMU UNYU BANGEEEEEEEET! UNYU IH UNYUUUU!"** Para fans ketua OSIS nan kece a.k.a Shaoranpun berteriak – teriak histeris, berhasil membuat para juri dan MC _sweatdrop._

"Errr.. Selanjutnya, Syaoran, silahkan maju" Ujar Primera dengan agak keki.

Syaoranpun maju, dan mendekati Sakura dengan gayanya yang sok kece dan narsis. Sakura cuma cengo.

"Bapak kamu... Astronot ya?" Tanya Syaoran sambil memainkan rambut Sakura. Sakurapun merasa agak risih.

"**BUKAN YEEE, BUKAN! SOK TAU DEH LU!"** Pekik Sakura tiba – tiba.

**.**

**Hyuuuu~**

**.**

"**MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

Seluruh anak SMA Tsubasa Chroniclepun ngakak melihat hal tersebut. Tapi ada juga yang menunjukkan wajah shock yang seolah berkata 'WADEFAK-SAKURA-BISA-BILANG-GITU?!'

"Hahahahaha!" Shaoran ikutan menertawai kembarannya tersebut.

"APAAN SIH LU!" Pekik Syaoran kesal melihat kembarannya tertawa.

"Ah? Ga apa – apa. Cuma, lucu aja. Kita berdua ga bisa gombal! Huahahahaha!" Ujar Shaoran.

"GUA BISAAA!"

"GA!"

"BISAAAA!"

"GA BISAAAA!"

"LO SERING BANGET NGAJAK GUE RIBUT YA?"

"ELO YANG NGAJAK RIBUT, TAUU!"

**.**

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !"**

**.**

Pertarungan sengit antara Shaoran dan Syaoran terhenti sata mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan. Mereka segera menengok ke sumber suara. Itu.. Sakura.

Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata. Syaoran dan Shaoranpun cengo.

"Aku... Ga suka kalian berantem kayak gini..." Ujar Sakura. "Lebih baik.. Aku ga milih satupun dari kalian berdua dan pacaran sama orang lain!"

"Sakura, udah punya pacar?" Tanya Shaoran kaget. Sakura mengangguk.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Syaoran.

.

Seluruh murid SMA Tsubasa Chronicle Dag Dig Dug belalang kuncup menunggu jawaban Sakura. Termasuk para staff guru dan OB.

.

"**Honeeeeeeeeeey~~"**

.

Sebuah suara tiba – tiba muncul. Suaranya berat, suara om – om, tapi tidak asing di telinga anak – anak SMA Tsubasa Chronicle.

"Honey, ayo kita pulang" Ujar Orang itu sambil merangkul Sakura.

.

"**PAK FEI WANG?!"**

**.**

"S-sakura, jangan bilang dia pacarmu?" Tanya Shaoran shock. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"**DASAR PEDOPHIIIIIIIILL!"** Pekik Syaoran dan Shaoran bersamaan sambil nunjuk guru fisika mereka tersebut

"Ga sopan kalian!" Pekik Pak Fei Wang

"**MASYA OLOH, BAPAK, INGET ISTRI DI RUMAH PAAAAK!"** Pekik Shaoran

"Bapak masih single?! OMAIGAAAADH! GOSIP BARU NIH!" Pekik Tomoyo

"**IH IH, PEDOPHIL IIIIIH!"** Pekik Syaoran jijik.

"**PAK, SAYA ADUIN KE KEPSEK LOH PAK!"** Sahut Shaoran

"**SAYA LAPORIN KE POLISI LOH PAK!"** Timpal Syaoran.

Bu Yuuko mendekati Sakura dan mengelus – ngelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura cengo.

"Kasihan sekali kamu nak, jadi korban orang bejad ini..." Ujar Bu Yuuko

"Turut berbela sungkawa ya..." Sahut Pak Ashura sambil mengelus – ngelus dada, berusaha sabar atas kelakuan bejad temannya.

.

"Halo? Dokter mata? Iya, saya ada keluhan. Saya minta donor mata sekarang juga! Apa? Ga usah protes! Saya minta donor mata sekarang!" Ujar Touya (kakak Sakura) yang langsung nelpon dan menghubungi Dokter mata untuk mengganti mata Sakura yang sepertinya bermasalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

Sumpah, ini ahirnya gaje banget ya! Ahahahahaha! Vins aja ga ngerti kenapa bisa jadi begini Ahirnya! XDDDDD  
Gimana? Apa cerita ini berhasil membuat kalian tertawa? Senyum – senyum gaje? :"DD  
Vins menerima kritik, saran, dan komentar! Mau Flame? Boleh, tapi jangan pake bahasa kasar ya~~ xDDD

**SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA GUUUYSSS! YEAAAAAAH! I LOVE INDONESIA! MUACH! MUACH!**

Ada yang mau request? Vins menerima request-an loh! 8DD


End file.
